


Sans espoir j'espère

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, от друзей к возлюбленным, отабеку иногда плохо но всё будет хорошо, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: Переход в группу Леруа Отабек воспринимал двояко: это давало больше возможностей и льда, но сама необходимость переезда в Квебек ему не нравилась. Он не верил, что сможет прижиться в другой стране, и с удовольствием бы остался дома. Но последнее слово не за ним, на руках билет Алматы - Квебек, дом с не самой любимой тётей и будущее, от которого он не знает, чего ждать.//Авторское виденье пятилетнего пребывания Отабека в Канаде. Есть расхождения с каноном.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy





	1. Chapitre 1. Abattement

**Author's Note:**

> Sans espoir j'espère (фр.) - Без веры надеюсь.
> 
> Фик дописан и сейчас в процессе редакта.  
> Иии так как это мойпервыймакси (я серьёзно, это первое, что перевалило за 16 страниц впервые за *загибает пальцы* за 5 лет), то вам не сбежать от моих историй и благодарностей в примечаниях.  
> Есть расхождения с каноном (потому что сначала надо пересматривать аниме, а уже потом писать по нему неАУ), ничего не знаю про Канаду (упс), многого не знаю про юниоров и фк в Канаде и Казахстане (в кз его, кажись, тупо нет), мои познания в французскому и казахскому равны нулю и вообще это не я, это герои.
> 
> Русский курсивом.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Abattement** [abatmɑ̃] _m_ **1.** изнеможение, упадок сил; **2.** подавленность; **3.** ограничение, уменьшение, снижение.

~~~

На последней пересадке в Нью-Йорке Отабек, кажется, не проронил ни слова, чего часто не позволял себе из-за воспитания, которое запрещало игнорировать взрослых. Он хмуро смотрел из-под бровей снизу вверх, чересчур похожий в такие моменты на своего отца, и недовольно поджимал ещё по-детски пухлые губы. Коротко кивал на все заверения тёти, что Канада, о великолепная и чудесная Канада, она просто не может ему не понравиться, делал что просили, не переча даже видом или взглядом, и выглядел слишком задумчивым и уставшим для своих двенадцати лет.

— Не переживай, — кривовато, но счастливо улыбнулась ему Аяна со светящимися каким-то детским восторгом глазами. По мнению Отабека, подобные эмоции слишком странно смотрелись в сочетании с темными синяками под ними. — Нам немного осталось, и будем уже в новом доме. Давай посмотрим каток потом?

Он сжал ручку сумки и опять, который раз за этот бесконечный день, кивнул. В её словах был резон: как бы душа ни рвалась на всегда простой и понятный лёд, который точно все поймет и выслушает, но лучше дать отдохнуть затёкшим мышцам, чем идти на тренировку.

Аяна ещё раз улыбнулась и пошла к стойке регистрации на последний самолёт. Отабек тихо последовал за ней, не смотря по сторонам, мало вдохновленный панорамными окнами или таблоидами. Он довольно быстро понял, что как бы ни выглядел аэропорт, где бы он ни находился, он мало чем будет отличаться от других.

Неубиваемый даже почти суточным перелетом энтузиазм тёти всё ещё ощутимо действовал на нервы и раздражал, но уже не так, как в самом начале, когда хотелось только зажать уши и орать на одной ноте в попытках перекричать этот бесконечный поток слов про никому не нужные, кроме Аяны, плюсы и достоинства чёртовой Канады, от которых уже звенело в голове. Спасибо, что она довольно быстро забросила подальше мысли, что потрепать по волосам — хороший способ привести его в чувство и развеселить. Отабек, выросший под строгим контролем бабушки, видевший в ней безоговорочный авторитет, впитавший с молоком матери любовь к своей стране, никак не мог понять стремление своей тёти вырваться из родного дома куда-то туда, за океан, и понимать решительно не хотел.

Но сейчас он сидит в улетающем всё дальше и дальше от Казахстана самолёте, а через некоторое время будет учиться и жить в Квебеке вместе с Аяной. С непонятными чувствами, которые терзают сердце с первого дня тех самых проклятых сборов в России. С твёрдой уверенностью, что он подвел всех, от которой очень-очень хотелось плакать, но что-то, отдаленно похожее на ошмётки гордости, сдерживало. С незнанием что ждёт его дальше.

Весь рейс Отабек не обращал внимание ни на что, кроме простирающийся в иллюминаторе под крылом самолета километров земли. _Чужой_ земли, которая никогда не станет ему родной.

Чувство одиночества сжимало горло.

~~~

Они арендовали маленький, бледный и какой-то безликий двухэтажный домик, близко расположенный к школе, но, к явному неудовольствию Отабека, далеко от катка.

— Не совсем удобно, конечно, — согласилась с ним Аяна, проверяя полки на наличие чего-нибудь съестного, которое могли забыть прошлые жильцы или хозяйка дома. После еды в самолете и в аэропортах хотелось чего-нибудь нормального, домашнего, пусть и придётся готовить, но и перспектива выходить из дома для поисков продуктового магазина не очень вдохновляла.

Отабек невесело хмыкнул. Работа Аяны то через пару улиц, а не на другом конце города.

Он поднялся по лестнице наверх в первую в жизни свою собственную комнату, где будет жить только он один. Сел на кровать, на которой лежал только голый матрас, и обвел взглядом пустые стены. Снизу послышались неясные звуки, а потом и музыка из плейлиста Аяны.

Упал на бок, уставившись в окно. Обнял себя руками. По сердцу острым ножом прошлись отсутствие плакатов сестры, расклеенных на всех вертикальных поверхностях, где был кусочек свободного места, вечного бардака из игрушек младших братьев в углу комнаты. Так тошно не было даже на сборах, где чувство усталости от череды почти бесконечных тренировок вытесняет всё остальное.

На улице уже начало садится солнце, и длинные тени поползли в его комнату.

«Было бы здорово, если бы они утащили меня куда-нибудь далеко», — подумал Отабек, закусив дрожащую губу. Желание позвонить семье было почти болезненным, но дома было только раннее утро воскресенья — единственный день, когда вся семья спала до обеда.

Больше не в силах этого терпеть, он медленно сполз с кровати и побрел обратно в сторону кухни к Аяне.

— Не знаю, как ты, но я предлагаю заказать пиццу, — прокричала Аяна, когда ему оставалось спуститься по лестнице всего пару ступенек, и закрыла дверцу навесной полки с таким громким хлопком, что сама же вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Я не против, — покладисто согласился он. Хотя есть хотелось где-то только на периферии сознания, так же как и спать.

— Не грусти ты так из-за катка, — она повернулась к нему и хитро прищурилась. — Я слышала, что если ты эмигрант, то в Канаде будешь переезжать в первое время очень часто. Типа мало кто остаётся на одном месте дольше полугода, если у тебя, конечно, не свой дом или квартира. Если это правда, то хозяйка должна не слишком расстроиться, если мы освободим дом. Аренда у нас на два месяца оплачена пока, так что готовься, следующий дом подберем получше, чем чёрт не шутит!

Отабек тогда только безразлично пожал плечами и предложил помочь с чем-нибудь, еще не зная, как он будет ненавидеть всей душой в ближайшие два года уже одно слово «переезд».

~~~

Похода на каток, который они с Аяной откладывали чуть ли не неделю по разным причинам, он действительно ждал с нетерпением. Только это, кажется, и тоска по родным и дому были самыми яркими эмоциями с того самого момента, когда он пересек канадскую границу.

Безоговорочную веру в лёд ему в голову вбил еще самый первый тренер, и он был ей верен уже почти десять лет. Лёд надёжнее бумаги будет хранить твои секреты, но плату возьмет соответствующую, в конце концов, за всё надо платить.

Только надев коньки и выйдя к тренеру, которая болтала с Аяной, он почувствовал себя более-менее живым.

— Ну привет, привет, — улыбнулась ему невысокая женщина. Речь у неё была непривычная, английский с французским акцентом царапал слух, и приходилось следить за её словами, чтобы случайно не запутаться.

— Добрый день, — вежливо ответил Отабек и кивнул, как учила его бабушка, чем рассмешил женщину.

— Он очень милый, — сказала она Аяне, та хмыкнула. — Меня зовут Натали Леруа. Наша семья владеет этим катком, а я с мужем тренирую одиночников, только он считается главным тренером у старших и более опытных юниоров и взрослых. Как зовут тебя, я знаю, так что можем это опустить, — и она снова рассмеялась.

Упоминание про опыт проехалось по больному месту, но Отабек промолчал, незаметно закусив внутреннюю сторону губы.

— Я больше не нужна? — спросила тётя у Леруа и обворожительно улыбнулась.

— Нет, нет, дальше мы сами, да, Отабек? — улыбнулась в ответ та. — Выходи пока на лёд, освойся.

И Леруа отвернулась, что-то крикнув в сторону тренерской, кажется, на французском.

Отабек вышел на ледяную гладь, вздохнул полной грудью, медленно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. На пробу оттолкнулся одной ногой, второй. Разогнался, объехав каток по краю, выполнил перебежку и пару троек, потом пару вращений и других элементов.

И еле смог подавить в себе радостный смех.

Не врал тогда тренер, не врал! Даже на другом конце чертового земного шара лёд один и тот же!

Взять себя в руки помог только окрик тренера, которая тоже вышла на лёд.

— Так, давай ты мне пока покажешь, что ты умеешь…

В конце тренировки Леруа выглядела вполне довольной, смотря на вспотевшего Отабека, лишь изредка хмурясь и покусывая уголок губы на элементах, требующих свернуться в калач или бублик.

— Был бы и мой сын таким же работоспособным, как и ты, — смеялась она когда они вместе сошли со льда, а потом добавила уже серьезно: — У тебя неплохой потенциал, Отабек, и я вижу, как сильно ты любишь лёд, но проблемы, скажу я тебе честно, есть.

— Гибкость? — он потупил взгляд. Вся радость от тренировки как-то резко сошла на нет, оставляя после себя только стыд перед этой замечательной женщиной за свое несовершенство. Он старался, правда старался, но…

— В основном, да, — она сочувствующе ему улыбнулась, но тут же приняла напускной строгий вид и пригрозила пальцем. — Но есть и другие огрехи в технике, так что от тренировок не отлынивать! Жду тебя… — она прищурила один глаз, прикидывая что-то в уме. — А давай послезавтра, может быть, даже познакомлю тебя с остальной группой, если ты готов?

Отабек несмело улыбнулся ей и помотал головой. Чувства, что он справится и не опозорится перед другими, у него не было.

— Нет так нет, беги давай в раздевалку, твоя тётя тебя, скорее всего, уже заждалась, — махнула рукой Леруа и крикнула ему в спину. — Но смотри у меня, через неделю точно к остальным вытащу!

И звонко рассмеялась.

~~~

Первый вторник сентября в маленьком карманном календарике, оставшегося ещё с какой-то поездки в начале этого или конце прошлого года и с рекламой на другой стороне, был старательно перечеркнут красной ручкой несколько раз. Как к нему попал этот календарь, Отабек уже и не помнил, но не это сейчас было важно. Ожидание изматывало и тянуло последние жилы так, что только тренировки на катке и спасали.

Отабек откровенно нервничал весь август, не мог понять почему и, если честно, не очень хотел признавать, что перевод в другую школу его хоть сколько-нибудь напрягает.

Он изредка интересовался местными обычаями у Аяны, которую можно было бессовестно использовать как живую энциклопедию по Канаде, та только рада будет, и откровенно не понимал, почему учебный год надо было начинать именно с первого вторника, прямо после Дня труда, а не в первый день сентября. Логика этой страны порой ставила его в откровенный тупик.

Как он будет вести себя в новом коллективе, он не знал, ещё меньше знал, как будут вести себя его новые одноклассники. Одно радовало: образование тут поэтапное, и в новой школе не будет мелких, которые только вопить да носиться горазды.

В ночь на День труда после трехчасового рассматривания потолка своей всё ещё пустой комнаты Отабек с лёгким удивлением понял, что школу он ненавидит уже, заранее, всеми фибрами души.

Впрочем, к огромному сожалению Отабека, ощущения, что всё пройдёт не так гладко, как хотелось бы, его не подвели. Он с сомнением смотрел на новых одноклассников, которые говорили на странной смеси английского и французского, которую он не понимал, что автоматически превращало любые попытки взаимодействовать с ними в кромешный ад, и хотел домой в Казахстан или хотя бы на каток. Кажется, пришел конец его самонадеянной уверенности, что в этой чертовой стране он, несмотря ни на что, прекрасно обойдется и одним только английским, потому что игнорировать звучащий на каждом шагу второй официальный язык теперь слишком глупо.

Чуть позже он понял, что громогласный хохот мальчишек с ломающимися голосами может посоперничать со звонкими голосами малолеток и в некоторым моментах даже обскакать.

И кажется, он видел того самого невыносимого сына тренера Леруа среди компании мальчишек из класса на год старше, чем сам Отабек; с ним, признаться честно, не хотелось иметь никаких дел. Просто замечательно.

~~~

У группы тренера Леруа воскресенье был выходным днём, тренировки каждый день по вечерам, также Отабек занимался утром во вторник и четверг и раз в месяц в субботу во время массового катания, когда на лёд смотреть было страшно, не то, что находится среди этой вечно перемещающейся по закону Броуновского движения толпы.

— Это полезно, — аргументировал муж Леруа. — Представь, вот выступаешь ты на соревнованиях, и кто-то кидает тебе на лёд букет, а толпа, захваченная твоим прокатом, тоже начнёт кидать. Что ты будешь делать?

У него был весьма бойкий голос, звучно проносящейся басом над всем катком, что изредка видевший тренировки взрослой группы Отабек не мог порой скрыть внутреннюю дрожь, неугасаемый энтузиазм («О, вы парным катанием заинтересовались? Так что тогда дальше катаний за ручки не продвинулись? Дорогая! Иди сюда, сейчас покажем этой молодёжи мастер класс! Бывших фигуристов не бывает!»), но очень уставшие глаза, в которых всегда отражались какие-то размышления. Казалось, полностью сосредоточенным он был только во время тренировок и при разговоре с женой, которую любил и уважал до безумия.

Отабек старался прислушиваться и к его советам. Тот странно напоминал отца, хотя по характеру они были совершенно разными, но всё-таки массовые катания не особо любил.

Отабек резко остановился при выполнении элемента и недовольно сжал губы. Глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, мысленно еще раз повторяя порядок выполнения. Петля упорно не давалась и начинала действовать на нервы.

Оттолкнуться, начать скользить по дуге, сделать быстрый поворот вокруг своей оси и выехать в том же направлении, оставляя на льду петлю…

Где-то рядом раздался смех кого-то из группы, но Отабек даже головы не повернул, полностью уйдя в проработку элемента.

Петли, петли, петли, как у бабушки на вязаном платке, который ей подарила мама пару лет назад. Та ещё посмотрела на узор с сомнением, явно не совсем довольная, что он такой «дырявый», но платок тем не менее часто можно было увидеть накинутым на худые острые плечи, когда бабушка была не в духе.

Дуга, поворот, дуга.

Мысленный прогон в попытке понять, где сделал не так.

Вернул в реальность его только окрик Леруа об окончании тренировки.

Петля так и не далась, чёрт.

~~~

На дату дня рождения выпала тренировка, что делало этот день автоматически замечательным в глазах Отабека, не сильно любящего праздновать этот праздник где-то помимо семьи, где окружение младших братьев, сестёр и кузенов, как и тётей и дядей, согревало на год вперёд.

Сейчас он с большим сомнением смотрел в сторону творящегося сумасшествия вокруг Дня всех святых, не испытывая желания ни присоединится, ни хоть как-то рассказать другим, что совсем скоро ему исполнится целых тринадцать лет.

Он всё ещё страшно тосковал по дому и тёплым рукам матери, и только лёд немного унимал это разъедающее душу чувство, так что в общении с другими он смысла особого не видел.

Он снимал второй конёк, сидя на лавке в просторной раздевалке, довольный своей работой на тренировке и с приятной дрожью в ногах, когда к нему обратился тот самый сын Леруа.

— Хэй, Отабек! — тот мысленно поморщился, звонкий голос Джей-Джея, кажется, он не очень любил. — Пошли сегодня с нами!

И он широко улыбнулся, прямо как его мама. Коверкал слова он той же манере, что и она.

Все остальные ребята с недоумением на него посмотрели, парочка особо смелых даже усмехнулась, демонстративно устроившись поудобнее на жестких лавках. Только попкорна не хватало для полноты картины. То, что Отабек был одиночкой, знали все, так же хорошо, как и то, каким прилипалой бывает Джей-Джей, если ему что-то взбредет в его дурную голову.

Отабек молча снял конёк, поставил ногу на пол и посмотрел прямо в глаза через половину раздевалки.

— Зачем?

Тот ожидал явно не такого ответа, издал смешок, смотря на него удивлённо.

— Вместе веселее! Да и Хэллоуин. Не боишься, что призраки заберут такого буку, а, а? — он забавно начал дергать бровью, вызывая смешки остальных. — Посмотришь хоть, как празднуют настоящий Хэллоуин, в твоей России небось такого и нет!

— В Казахстане, — машинально поправил его Отабек и безразлично повёл одним плечом, но тот только рукой махнул, мол, такие мелочи его мало интересуют. — Прости, не интересует.

Ребята начали потихоньку выходить из раздевалки, уверенные, что Отабека Джей-Джей уломать не сможет. Тот ещё немного повозмущался, что делит лёд с такими занудами. А проходя мимо, сказал:

— Мог бы хоть в свой день рождения не быть такой колючкой и повеселиться с остальными, — и надул губы.

Отабек нахмурился, вопросительно смотря на него. Джей-Джей невинно хлопнул ресницами. Кажется, без вмешательства тренера тут не обошлось.

— С днём рождения, Отабек! — громко прокричал мелкий поганец, уже выйдя из раздевалки, — так, что половина катка точно слышала.

Всё хорошее настроение пошло коту под хвост, и резко захотелось домой, подальше от этого идиота.

~~~

Французский давался с боем за каждое правило и слово, будто соревнуясь что труднее: он или четвертной прыжок. Произношение так вообще было каким-то испытанием на прочность и внутреннюю веру. Отабек бы не удивился, если бы вычитал где-нибудь, когда в истории был такой момент, что пленных пытали этой грёбанной «эр», пока она не получалась у них не хуже истинных французов. Но неясный шум на улице медленно начал складываться в слова и предложения, что значительно облегчало жизнь. Да и одноклассников стало проще понимать.

Но это вовсе не значило, что французский язык Отабеку начал хоть сколько-нибудь нравиться. Он всё ещё не мог отделаться от мыслей, что всё это время мог бы посвятить катку, учёбе, да хотя б лишним часам сна.

Немного примирило его с ситуацией то, что одна из его кузин, самая скромная и зашуганная, оказалась горячей поклонницей этого языка и изредка просила что-нибудь ей на нём сказать во время довольно редких звонков в скайпе. Он специально вызубривал тексты для неё и старался максимально сгладить акцент, когда говорил ей о том, какая она красивая, милая и вообще маленькое солнышко их семьи. Та дико смущалась, всё лицо и шея покрывались красными пятнами, руки начинали теребить одежду, а губы дрожали в несмелой улыбке, когда он переводил ей свои слова. Под конец она часто прятала пылающее лицо с блестящими глазами в руки и убегала из комнаты, дико извиняясь за свой побег при следующем звонке.

Отабек в тайне обожал такие моменты, но никогда ей об этом не говорил, не желая смущать ещё больше.

Он лишь надеялся, что когда-нибудь его слова дойдут до её сердца, и она сможет стать смелее, сможет раскрыться не только перед семьёй, но и перед другими. А пока он составлял новый текст, живя лишь тренировками, учёбой и звонками в Казахстан.

~~~

Переехав, Отабек довольно быстро возненавидел воскресенья. День, когда не было ни катка, ни дополнительных уроков французского. Особенно сейчас, в каникулы, когда время между тренировками казалось огромным и похожим на черную дыру.

Дома это был семейный день, когда можно было понежится в кроватке до обеда, а потом провести весь день за тихими разговорами о том, да о сём. Бабушка иногда готовила свежую ароматную выпечку, самую вкусную из тех, что когда-либо пробовал Отабек. А летом у них всегда стояли цветы, которые приносил кто-нибудь из родственников.

Дома всегда было тепло.

Но тут с ним была только Аяна, которая с головой окунулась в новую культуру и довольно быстро перестала говорить с ним даже на русском. Казахский она знала в идеале, бабушка всех своих детей заставляла учить его и нещадно ругала за всё, вплоть до малейших ошибок в произношении, но отказывалась его принимать и говорить на нём в протест матери.

Отабек, маясь от безделья, спустился вниз, где уже сидела Аяна, из которой жизнерадостность била ключом налево и направо. Она что-то напевала себе под нос, очень похожая сейчас на маму во время готовки, но было непонятно на каком языке, возможно, даже на казахском.

Его вдруг охватило какое-то неясное чувство. Смесь смутного предчувствия и отчаянной, почти болезненной надежды, что, может быть, Аяна тоже чувствует похожее в глубине души. Что на неё тоже накатывает тоска по дому. Что она понимает Отабека. Он сглотнул ком в горле и рискнул спросить её на казахском:

— Скажи, Аяна, — он старательно пытался спрятать трепет в своём голосе, из-за чего тот звучал немного глухо, — ты скучаешь по дому?

Та обернулась, удивленно на него посмотрев, а потом неловко приподняла одно плечо, наклонив голову на бок.

— Хм, скорее нет, — она ответила в той самой идиотской манере жителей Квебека мешать английский с французским и улыбнулась совершенно счастливо. — Тут же совершенно замечательно. Зачем мне скучать по Казахстану?

На короткую долю секунды в душе Отабека поднялось что-то черное и мрачное, и он возненавидел Аяну всей душой и сердцем. Не было на земле в тот момент человека, к которому он испытывал бы эмоции сильнее.

А потом он испугался самого себя и своих чувств. Рассеянно кивнул, развернулся на пятках и на негнущихся ногах поднялся обратно к себе. Аяна хотела что-то спросить, но, видимо, передумала, возвращаясь к своим делам и напевая песню, которую крутили по радиоприемнику в магазине через пару кварталов.

Французскую песню.

~~~

Самыми сложными были дни, когда у него не получалось сделать что-нибудь на катке, что до этого у него выходило.

Это бередило старые, почти зажившие раны о своём несовершенстве, оставшиеся после последних сборов в России.

Быть одним из лучших в своей стране в своём возрасте, чтобы в России тренироваться с совсем малолетками. Ха-ха. Вот позор-то. Прав был тот наглый мелкий шкет, который обратил на него внимание только один раз и то, чтобы унизить так, что даже возразить, собственно не было чем.

Отабек зло встряхнул головой, сжал зубы и пошёл на очередной разгон для прыжка. Собственный раздрай в чувствах бесил до зубного скрежета, но что делать с ним, он не знал.

Всё не так.

Всё неправильно.

Приземлился он откровенно грязно и тут же упал на лёд. Глубоко выдохнул.

Кошмар. Просто кошмар.

Мимо кто-то проехал, когда Отабек попытался встать. Судя по звукам и одобрительному возгласу тренера, у этого кого-то прыжок получился куда лучше. Не то, что у Отабека.

Разгон, развернуться, оттолкнуться зубцом конька и…

Этот прыжок не удалось даже приземлить.

Родной лёд обдал холодом бок даже сквозь тренировочные штаны и вышиб, по ощущениям, всё: дух, лёгкие, сердце, последние мозги.

Отабек тут же, чтоб никто даже не смел подумать попытаться помочь ему встать, кое-как сел и злобно посмотрел в потолок.

До конца этого личного, персонального Ада из позора и самоненависти оставалось ещё около получаса.

Он ненавидит этот день.

Не-на-ви-дит.

Он встал, отряхнул бок и задницу от ледовой крошки и решил, что, пожалуй, прыжков на сегодня хватит.

Взгляд зацепился за макушку недавно оправившегося от травмы Джей-Джея, которому удалось весьма сносно приземлить тройной прыжок. Тот вскинул руки в знак победы и покатился к бортику к горделиво улыбающейся матери, и та коротко, но невероятно тепло его обняла.

Вот бы и его так обняли… Хотя бы разочек…

Отабек хмыкнул от своих мыслей. Определённо хватит прыжков.

Он решил ещё раз прогнать кусок программы перед дурацким тройным флипом. Хоть это-то у него должно получиться.

Он сам не понял, что произошло. Вот он сделал перебежку, ушёл в кораблик, вот он вышел из него во вращение, а дальше увидел на фоне потолка перепуганное и немного бледное лицо Джей-Джея (и когда только успел? Он же на другом конце катка был!), а тренер Леруа твердила ему, что у него явно травма, что надо к врачу, лучше воздержаться от тренировок минимум на неделю, если врач не назначит больший срок.

В голове громче сердца стучала мысль, что он упал на простейшем элементе.

Отабеку невыносимо хотелось разрыдаться, а лучше умереть там. Прямо на льду.

Ужасный день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В сааамом начале это задумывалось как небольшой драбблик для бенджин (потому что она замечательный и очень интересный человек, а это единственный мой способ сказать ей спасибо, который пришёл ко мне в голову). Что-то в духе описания проката с вставками флэшбеков, но пришлось менять формат, потому что эта история в моей голове всё росла, росла и вот, выросла аж на 78 вордовских страниц.


	2. Chapitre 2. Mélancolie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Mélancolie** [melɑ̃kɔli] _f_ меланхолия; тоскливость.

~~~

Возвращаться в Казахстан даже на пару дней Аяна не хотела до такой степени, что озаботилась и оформила все нужные документы для отправки Отабека с сопровождением, поругавшись с несколькими авиакомпаниями точно. Она всегда была очень убедительной и бескомпромиссной, когда хотела. Отабек только безразлично пожал плечами, мол, один, не один, всё равно большую часть пути он будет спать, а не болтать.

Отабек чего-то ждал, сам не до конца понимая, чего, так глубоко уйдя в это чувство, что почти не обращал внимания на что-то другое. Он думал, что будет радостно зачеркивать день за днём в календаре, где были отмечены важные дни, висящем в его комнате прямо над кроватью, и не понимал своё почти меланхоличное состояние.

Мир казался странным и холодным, молчаливо смотрящим на него нечитаемым взглядом. Может быть, тот тоже что-то от него ждал. Отабек не знал и не был уверен, что хотел знать.

Уже знакомые километры земли в иллюминаторе настраивали на умиротворённый лад, забирали все мысли, все тревоги и печали. Но они всё также оставались чужими.

Отабек думал о семье, чутко прислушиваясь к редким, ленивым всполохам эмоций внутри себя. Думал о нежных руках матери, вечно нахмуренных бровях отца, худых плечах бабушки, а также о племяшках. Думать об Аяне не хотелось, мысли о ней порождали ядовитый коктейль из чувства вины и слепой необоснованной ненависти. Совсем не то, чем Отабек бы мог гордиться и поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь.

Ожидание убивало и не давало вздохнуть полной грудью.

В Алматы он прибыл уже затемно, но было ещё тепло, как бывает только летними ночами. Его, замученного и вымотанного долгим перелетом, встретили шумно и с размахом. Приехала, по ощущениям, почти вся родня, заобнимала, расцеловала в обе щеки и увезла домой. Мать украдкой вытирала слезы, думая, что этого никто не видит, и выглядела счастливой-счастливой. Отабек бледно улыбался, списывая всё на усталость и недосып от перелёта. От шуток про то, что он теперь прямо как настоящий канадец, было почти физически больно.

В машине он случайно заснул прямо во время разговора, убаюканный нежным голосом одной из своих тёть, рассказывавшей про свою дочь, которая уже закончила школу и вот-вот поступит в университет.

Переступив порог дома, Отабек чуть не захныкал от разочарования. Хрупкая надежда, что хотя бы родные стены даруют ему долгожданное чувство успокоения от бесконечной внутренней борьбы с каким-то новым и неправильным собой, разбилась вдребезги. Острые осколки глубоко впились в кровоточащее сердце, раздирая его при каждом вдохе.

За очень поздним ужином, который при желании можно было растянуть и в очень ранний обед, он, пряча от стыда глаза, старательно нагонял на себя сонный вид и клевал носом, вяло отвечая на расспросы о здоровье, жизни в Канаде, учебе, тренировках, Аяне и море безумно важных и интересных вещей, которые обычно всплывают только на домашних посиделках.

Сбежать удалось только через час, а не разрыдаться, когда пробрался в свою старую комнату к спящим мелким, удалось лишь каким-то чудом. Отабек привалился к стене и медленно сполз по ней, обнял себя руками и уставился пустым взглядом куда-то в стену перед собой.

За дверью слышалось перешептывание взрослых, кто-то на кого-то шикал и шипел. Подслушивать не хотелось, но моральных и физических сил встать и лечь в кровать совсем не осталось.

— Довели совсем ребёнка! Видели ж, в каком он состоянии, чего пристали, черти?

— Да мы-то чего? — зашипели в ответ возмущенно. — Мы его, наоборот, развеселить старались, приободрить! А ты сразу начала: "Довели, довели"... Тьфу на тебя!

— Пф, оба хороши, — сказал третий собеседник тихо, но крайне возмущено. — Задавать вопросы о Канаде этой и дурынде Аяне. По нему ж видно, что говорить он об этом не очень хочет. Может, плохо ему там, а вы на больное давите.

— Да ну, Аяна б написала, что он какой-то не такой, а так только про то, что какой-то элемент у него не очень получается в последнее время, я не знаю.

— Ты дурак или куда? Аяна только этой своей Канадой и горит, на остальное ей как-то побоку. Ох, бедный, бедный ребёнок, один да ещё так далеко от родного дома, — Отабек на этих словах прямо вздрогнул всем телом, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Всё равно как-то не очень-то и верится, если честно, — в голосе так и сквозило сомнение. — Да даже если и так, то что мы можем, а? Апа сказала отправить, вот его мать и отправила. Она ж не смеет сказать и слова против, хотя смотреть на неё было страшно, только и делала, что ночами рыдала, как пить дать...

— Тише ты, — грозно шикнули, а потом продолжили полным сочувствия шёпотом. — А во всём этот чёртов Фельцман виноват, прости нас грешных, Господи. Если б не он, и не подумала бы апа его сплавить куда.

— Думаешь? Я слышал вроде мальчика нашего давно много кто хотел, типа потенциал хороший, а мы гробим, расти ему не даём тут, да Фельцман бабку подтолкнул. Я, конечно, не сильно силён в этом вашем фигурном катании...

— Ну и молчи тогда, — буркнул другой женский голос очень обиженно.

— ...но, может, так и есть? В любом случае, новый опыт, все дела, может, ему только на пользу пойдет время вдали от бабки, вырастет еще как мать его, и что нам тогда делать, м? — Отабека затрясло, желание зажать уши и больше никогда, никогда, никогда этого не слышать было невыносимым, но руки не слушались, у него и моргать получалось через раз.

— А знаете что? — внезапно сказал, именно сказал, а не прошептал, очень недовольный голос одного из его уже взрослых кузенов из комнаты напротив. — Вы заебали тут со своим девичьим кружочком и сплетнями-секретиками. Валите спать.

Взрослые недовольно зашевелились, бормоча, что времени много и что невоспитанное нынче поколение, вон как при старших выражается, и разошлись по кроватям.

Отабек смог встать и лечь спать, только когда вся семья уснула и только еле слышный храп разносился по дому. Упал на кровать и тут же провалился в липкую и холодную тьму.

Бабушка у Отабека была женщиной сильной и волевой ещё в юности. Поговаривают, что склонила голову она лишь дважды за всю свою долгую жизнь: перед отцом да перед мужем. Ни деда, который рано их покинул, оставив на этом свете жену с четырьмя почти взрослыми детьми, ни тем более прадеда Отабек так ни разу в живую и не увидел, ограничиваясь лишь несколькими чёрно-белыми фотографиями и рассказами других, так что представить нежную и покладистую бабушку у него не получалось никак. В его памяти и сознании она всегда была силой и опорой, которую не сломить ничем, любые беды и невзгоды она сможет пронести на своих худых, обманчиво хрупких плечах, несмотря ни на что.

Пришёл он к ней в один из вечеров, поспешно сбежав с семейного ужина, отвечая виноватой улыбкой на все просьбы рассказать ну хоть ещё что-нибудь. Пришел, а чувствовал себя, будто приполз побитой собакой к ноге старого хозяина, скуля и вымаливая ласки, сел у её ног, уткнулся лбом в острые колени и дышал, дышал, _дышал_ , пытаясь так глубоко вдохнуть её запах, чтобы пробудилось наконец чувство, что он дома, что он в безопасности.

Бабушка ненадолго отложила спицы, немного удивлённо на него посмотрела и вплела в короткие тёмные пряди по-старчески худые длинные пальцы.

— Казахстан гордится тобой, Отабек, — сказала она и вернулась к вязанию.

И ни слова больше.

Отабек слышал в её словах разочарование.

Закусил губу и решил посидеть так ещё немножко. В последний раз.

Невыплаканные слезы душили.

Чувство, которое раньше дарил родной дом, так и не появилось, даже когда он стоял у стойки регистрации на рейс в аэропорте.

~~~

Новый учебный год почти не отличался от старого. Те же люди, те же классы, те же предметы, та же назойливая смесь английского и французского над ухом.

Отабек шёл в школу, разглядывая асфальт. В голове медленно перекатывались, как перекати-поле, ленивые и безрадостные мысли из одного угла в другой. Это чувствовалось почти на физическом уровне, немного тянуло в висках. Один раз он чуть не споткнулся, и только выработанное за долгие годы занятием фигурным катанием чувство равновесия не дало распластаться прямо там, у школьной калитки. Хотя мысль о том, чтобы его, сами того не замечая, растоптали учителя с остальными школьниками была довольно заманчивой.

На уроках было безумно скучно, и только вбитая с детства мысль, что хвататься надо за любую кроху информации, не давала смотреть куда-либо кроме доски. На учителя, впрочем, он тоже не смотрел. Только молчаливо ждал, когда тот перестанет загораживать написанное кривоватым, аккуратным или небрежным (смотря какой урок) почерком. Кажется, учительница по математике бросала на него обеспокоенные взгляды, но, скорей всего, это просто игра воображения. Попытка выдать желаемое за действительное. Вот кому он такой нужен? Никому. Даже бабушке больше не нужен…

По коридорам он ходил бледной тенью, ни с кем не здороваясь и кивая в знак извинения, если в кого-то врезался, или прощения, если плечом задевали его. Время обеда он проводил в классе, чувство голода было не таким сильным, чтобы идти в школьную столовую, поэтому иногда он носил с собой булочки или сидел так.

А потом возвращался домой, всё также смотря только под ноги. На занятия французским он больше не ходил, читал книги на нём, уверяя, что ему достаточно и этого.

В голове перекатывались серые и безжизненные мысли, принося дискомфорт.

~~~

На Хэллоуин школа сошла с ума, но из-за слишком строгих правил сумасшествие это ограничивалось только более громкими обсуждениями под ухом. Отабеку было всё равно. Он кивал на все поздравления с днем рождения, отвечал на сообщения коротким «Спасибо» или «Thank you», смотря кто их присылал, на звонках говорил, что в школе и не может говорить, но благодарен за внимание, и бросал трубку.

На одной из перемен его за руку, каким-то почти волшебным образом выныривая из толпы, поймал Джей-Джей. Отабек посмотрел на его ладонь, сжимающую собственный локоть, и медленно перевёл взгляд на него самого. Тренировки сегодня не было, да и отменяют их обычно ранним утром того же дня или предупреждают на занятии, что следующего не будет, так что было не ясно, что он от него хочет.

— С праздниками! — улыбнулся тот. Отабек кивнул и хотел уже было вырвать руку и уйти дальше по делам, но Джей-Джей вдруг сказал каким-то странным голосом: — Хэй, парень, с тобой точно всё хорошо?

Отабек неясно пожал одним плечом. Тон немного смутил, но не настолько, чтобы что-то себе там воображать.

— Я в норме.

Тот прищурился, потом пихнул что-то в ладонь, шепнул в ухо:

— С днём рождения, бука, — и растворился в толпе.

В пальцах Отабек сжимал мешочек с каким-то странным амулетом. Уже дома он попросил у Аяны её ноутбук и еле-еле нашёл в интернете значение этого, оказывается, индейского оберега. И где Джей-Джей только нашел такой?

Для любви и счастья.

Смеялся он долго, до хрипа и слез, которые перешли в настоящую истерику с жалкими попытками взять себя в руки. Он ещё долго сидел в комнате, боясь показаться тёте на глаза с красным лицом и опухшим носом, выставить себя слабаком перед ней. Амулет он закинул в самый дальний ящик, огромной силой воли подавив желание его выкинуть. Подарок же всё-таки.

~~~

На льду было хорошо. На льду было плохо.

Отабек не понимал свои эмоции, он бежал от них. Пытался выцарапать из души ребрами коньков. Выбить из своей головы попытками выгнуть неэластичные от природы мышцы в нужную позу и сделать её лёгкой и воздушной. Выдрать с корнем из сердца бесконечными просмотрами выступлений других юниоров, кроме российских, — он морально не готов случайно увидеть того пацана.

На льду было спокойно. На льду всё давило.

Но еще хуже было _вне_ его.

Как только конёк касался коврика у выхода, мнимая защита льда слетала тонкой шелухой. Схлопывалась над головой беспристрастная ко всему и ко всем реальность, наваливалась неподъемным грузом и тянула к воображаемому дну, которому нет конца и края.

И Отабек падал, падал, падал, умирая внутри, задыхаясь, не смея просить помощи и не желая её получать. _Признание своей слабости — есть ее проявление._ Отабек не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, как показаться еще хуже, чем он есть.

В шумной раздевалке он занял привычный угол, загородился мысленной завесой, чтоб никто не видел его пробирающий до костей всплеск мутных и тяжёлых эмоций, пока он не сможет загнать их если не туда, откуда они выползли, то хотя бы немного обуздать, чтобы не так сильно бросались в глаза.

Только вот он знал, что даже это не получится.

Внезапно рядом на лавку плюхнулся Джей-Джей, блеснул улыбкой в сторону других ребят, начал стаскивать с себя коньки, украдкой бросая взгляд на Отабека. Перекидывался шутками, пока переодевался, потом улыбнулся совсем точно Отабеку, которому так и слова и не сказал, и, махнув рукой на прощание, ушел из раздевалки помогать родителям.

Отабек моргнул.

Это что сейчас было?..

А впрочем неважно. Мало ли что стукнуло ему в голову.

С самого первого выхода на лёд Отабек твёрдо стоял на коньках и редко падал — если уж не гибкостью, то чувством равновесия и ощущением льда природа одарила, поэтому каждое падение на простом или уже освоенном элементе воспринималось остатками чувства собственного достоинства в штыки.

Сейчас, лежа на катке, не совсем удачно упав на спину при отработке нового элемента, он был почти спокоен.

Лёд был приятно холодным, самое то для его кипящего под наплывом всего мозга. Вставать не хотелось.

— Хэй, Отабек, полежишь дома, в сейчас работать! — засмеялась за бортиком тренер. Отабек вздохнул. Звуки рассекаемого рёбрами коньков льда успокаивали.

Едва он успел чуть-чуть приподняться, как перед глазами появилась рука в черной перчатке без пальцев. Отабек молча за нее ухватился, Джей-Джей так же молча дернул на себя, помогая встать, отряхнул ему бок, похлопал по плечу.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Отабек. Тот пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, небрежно махнул рукой, мол, без проблем, приятель, и уехал на другой край коробки отрабатывать свою программу.

Элемент как по волшебству начал получаться, но внутренний скептик твердил, что надо повторить еще раз и ещё раз, и ещё разик, пока тренер его не окликнула, чтоб приступал к чему-то другому.

Так что уставший вусмерть Отабек никак не прореагировал на то, что Джей-Джей в который раз с той тренировки сел рядом с ним.

На месте, где сидел Отабек, лежала его любимая булочка в бумажном пакете с логотипом его любимой пекарни, находящейся напротив катка. Он оказался к ней морально не готов. Вышел всего на пару минут, а когда заметил бежевый пакет, остановился, чуть не споткнувшись. Первой мыслью было то, что кто-то случайно его забыл, но кто будет оставлять еду на чужой парте? Вторая мысль была про террористов, но он тут же себя одернул. Канада слишком миролюбивая страна для этого, не Россия или Соединенные Штаты, чей флаг — первый в мире по сжиганию на демонстрациях, опомнись. Оставался самый безумный вариант, что это всё-таки ему.

Под пакетом оказалась записка на криво вырванном тетрадном листе, общий смысл которой сводился к тому, что тренировка в субботу отменяется. И приписка в уголке: «Appétit agréable!» Почерк явно был Джей-Джея, у него было очень характерная буква «J», как будто из всего английского и французского алфавита он сутками напролёт прописывал только её.

Булочка была уже подсохшей, явно покупали с утра перед школой, хотя на часах было уже за полдень.

Кажется, Отабек перестал понимать не только самого себя, но и Джей-Джея.

После очередного странного поступка Джей-Джея Отабек чётко решил, что узнает, что ему, чёрт возьми, нужно, и попросит оставить в покое. Сколько можно уже.

Поймал он его в коридоре за локоть и вытянул из потока ближе к стенке. Тот крикнул друзьям, чтоб шли дальше без него, обернулся к Отабеку, растянув губы в широкой улыбке и уже даже рот открыл — явно для какой-нибудь нелепой шутки, по-другому он не может, — когда его резко прервали:

— Что тебе нужно?

— То есть? — хлопнул ресницами он, сбитый с толку.

— Зачем ты всё это делаешь? — Понимания на лице Джей-Джея не прибавилось, и Отабек пояснил. — Булочки, записки и прочее. Это напрягает.

— А, — на выдохе сказал он, — ты про это. Ты что, до сих пор не понял?

Отабек нахмурился.

— А что я должен был, по-твоему, понять?

Джей-Джей махнул рукой, а потом сказал с какой-то неясной долей обреченности:

— Больше не буду. Не хочешь по-хорошему, значит будет по-плохому.

И, задорно подмигнув, растворился в толпе.

Отабек почувствовал, что сейчас произошло что-то очень важное, но никак не мог понять что именно.

Но, несмотря на свои слова, на тренировке Джей-Джей всё равно сел в их угол, поганец.

~~~

Это произошло на тренировке.

Джей-Джей уже привычно сел рядом в раздевалке, но выглядел слишком подозрительно довольным жизнью. Так выглядел кот у них дома, когда сделал пакость. Отабек настороженно прищурился. Уже около месяца, если не больше, прошло с обещания Джей-Джея, но тот действительно не делал ничего странного, так что Отабек непроизвольно расслабился.

Однако, как только он вышел на лед, в голове сработал переключатель, и все мысли, вся это житейская чепуха растворилась, осталась за пределами катка, оставляя место только для фигурного катания. И это было прекрасно.

Отабек мысленно прогонял в голове проблемный кусок в программе, разбирая, что он делает не так. Приземление с прыжка вот тут не слишком чистое, надо доработать, вот тут ногу не так тянет, а здесь вообще лишний мах руки, Господи, почему он его постоянно делает?

Попытался откатать ещё раз, опять наделав ошибок, чертыхнулся и начал катится по кругу, погружаясь в размышления.

— Да ладно, — прозвучало внезапно над ухом, и Отабек вздрогнул всем телом. Над ним навис Джей-Джей, который под действием гормонов внезапно вымахал в росте буквально за пару месяцев; приходилось задирать голову, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза, это было не совсем удобно и немного смущало и нервировало. Вид у него был какой-то издевательский, с ленцой, а выражение глаз так и того хитрющим-хитрющим. — Сколько уже можно катать этот кусок? Даже я уже на другом конце катка успел его выучить!

Он говорил не так громко, чтобы это можно было принять за оскорбление и приглашение всей группой посмеяться над неудачами Отабека. Скорее в его словах звучал… вызов?

— Прости, что? — Он непонимающе поднял бровь.

Джей-Джей слишком показушно закатил глаза.

— Смотри, — сказал он, блеснув горящими азартом глаза, и выехал на свободное местечко.

И повторил проблемный кусок программы Отабека без малейшей, мать его, ошибки. И ногу потянул красиво, и руками не махал, когда не надо, и прыжок приземлил безукоризненно. Не Никифоров, конечно, который держал вторую подряд золотую медаль с Чемпионата мира с таким видом, что было сразу понятно: человек вошёл в раж и успокоится не скоро, человека лучше не трогать и не стоять на пути, но тоже неплохо.

— Легкотня! И что у тебя в ней только не получается?

И довольный, чуть ли не пританцовывая, уехал обратно к себе, исполняя на ходу свою дорожку шагов, выпендрежник чертов.

Отабек ошалело хлопнул ресницами и силком подавил в себе желание покрутить пальцем у виска. Кажется, Джей-Джей начал сходить с ума, Господи, а если это заразно?..

— До конца еще пятнадцать минут! — послышался крик Леруа. — Ноги в руки и вперёд! Чего столбом стоите, — она звонко рассмеялась. — Если что, сразу скажу, что фотосинтезировать в крытом помещении вы не начнете. Даже не надейтесь!

Со стороны раздался наигранный стон разочарования.

Отабек хмыкнул на свои мысли, решил ещё раз прогнать проблемный кусок. И чуть не споткнулся на дорожке от свалившейся на него осознании ситуации.

Так. Погодите.

Это что сейчас было? Серьёзно?

~~~

Несмотря на все честные взгляды в глаза тренерам, к соревнованиям между школ фигурного катания, которые были одними из последних в сезоне, сами фигуристы относились слегка пофигистично, но честно не халтурили. Это не было уровнем Чемпионата мира, Четырёх континентов или даже Национальных, так что голову не открутят. Отабек разминал мышцы в зале, готовясь к своему выступлению, вылизаному и откатанному, где только можно и куда его только пускали за весь сезон, так что волнений и особого мандража не испытывал.

Обычные мелкие соревнования для юниоров, куда вписала их тренер.

Костюм был слегка коротковат, никто не ждал, что Отабек решит подрасти ещё чуть-чуть именно сейчас, и немного висел на нём мешком, но это было незаметно на льду, так что можно было спокойно закрыть на это глаза.

Мимо пролетел Майкл, парень, тренирующийся в Торонто, чьё выступление должно было вот-вот начаться, а следом за ним, ухмыляясь, шёл Джей-Джей. Заметив Отабека, он усмехнулся только шире и присел рядом.

Отабек еле удержался от желания закатить глаза, Джей-Джей в последнее время пытался чего-то от него добиться и всё время действовал на нервы.

— Знаешь, — внезапно сказал он, Отабек повернул к нему голову и вопросительно поднял бровь, — а я тебя уделаю.

Тот поднял вторую бровь.

— Не, твоя программа с этим королем Артуром, конечно, прикольная, но в ней кое-чего не хватает важного, не знаю, почему тебе за это баллов не снимают. Вот где твои эмоции, где, скажи мне, твой настрой надрать всем задницу? От нее прям весь сезон веет «всё тлен»!

— Не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — ровно сказал Отабек.

— Что ж ты вечно такой унылый и непробиваемый, а? — как-то горестно сказал Джей-Джей. — Давай, возвращайся уже со своей орбиты вечной печали, от эмоций в твоём катании у меня уже все кактусы передохли.

Он душераздирающе вздохнул, а потом резко приблизился к лицу Отабека и быстро зашептал, смотря прямо в глаза.

— Внимательно следи за мной и мотай на ус, иначе так дальше третьего места и не пробьешься никогда, а для тебя, насколько я слышал, это так себе перспективка, — он хмыкнул, — гордость Казахстана.

— Жан-Жак, твой выход! — заорал внезапно тренер Леруа, и завороженный серьёзным взглядом Отабек вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Иду, пап! — крикнул Леруа в ответ и бросил на Отабека ещё один взгляд. — Сейчас победа за мной, будь уверен.

А потом он вышел на лёд.

А потом он заменил свой каскад на каскад из программы Отабека.

А потом он откатал свою программу так, что молчаливые в целом трибуны, где в основном сидели мамы да папы, разразились аплодисментами.

А Отабек смотрел, смотрел на его высокомерное, ехидное лицо и чувствовал, что что-то в нём просыпается. Что-то, отдаленно похожее на гордость, чьё единственное желание было поставить наконец на место этого выскочку.

Он глубоко вздохнул, медленно выдохнул, ухмыльнулся.

Раз война так война.

Позже в интернете только и говорили, что на этих выступлениях Отабек Алтын откатал свою программу намного эмоциональнее, чем во всём сезоне, и вполне заслужил свое второе место. Сразу после Жан-Жака Леруа.

Их бой только начинался.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С этим текстом я пошла на свой первый NaNoWriMo, где написала махом половину текста (а потом долго не могла сесть за вторую) и прочувствовала всю прелесть марафонов (пусть НаНо и я проиграла). Мне действительно очень помогли люди и из нановской коммуналки, и из немарафонского чатика (где я дописывала макси), и из МВ, которые рискнули со мной спорить допишу/не допишу. Никогда бы не подумала, что "пиши или умри" и место, куда можно безнаказанно ныть, так помогают хд
> 
> А ещё с днём рождения меня :з


	3. Chapitre 3. Insistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Insistance** [ɛ̃sistɑ̃s] _f_ настойчивость.

~~~

В школьной самодеятельности Отабек почти никогда и не участвовал, что в Казахстане, что в прошлом году. Тренировки отнимали всё время, силы и мысли, да и актёрского таланта у него только на программы хватало, больше как-то и не надо было.

— Тебе понравится, — говорила ему Леруа, освобождая от утренних тренировок, чтобы было время подготовиться к Национальному дню патриотов в школе.

— Пользуйся последним шансом, у меня вы за пределами катка будете только спать, — смеялся её муж, к которому официально вся группа с осени перейдёт в распоряжение. Отабек пожал плечом - спать, так спать, он, в общем-то, даже рад был, что теперь ему можно приходить на каток и вне занятий и кататься самостоятельно. Такой вариант свободы, без уже привычного присмотра и контроля, немного льстил.

Но это не отменяло того факта, что он оставался казахом и про историю Квебека знал мало и, по большей части, только в пределах того, что им давали и требовали на уроках истории.

А ещё там участвовал класс Джей-Джея вместе с самим Джей-Джеем, который бесил уже одним своим видом. То так галантно руку предложит, когда они сталкивались на спуске лестницы, что кулаки чесались от того, как сильно хотелось дать в глаз, но воспитание не позволяло. То милостиво предложит свою помощь с математикой, которую, признаться честно, Отабек знал получше него. Про выходки Джей-Джея на тренировках, от которых у Отабека уже глаз устал дергаться, даже говорить не хотелось. И ведь сейчас тот вряд ли пожалеет и пристанет, прицепится, как пиявка, и не отпустит, пока не добьётся чего-то, что так жаждет от Отабека. 

То ещё удовольствие, в общем.

— Рада, что ты всё-таки не остался равнодушным к своему классу и решил побороться за его честь, — улыбнулась ему миссис Морин, известная даже за пределами их школы как главный садист и любитель всего, связанного с провинцией Квебек.

Отабек с силой подавил горестный вздох. Ну почему, почему он не где-нибудь в остальной части Канады живёт, где празднуют День Виктории? Ну почему?

~~~

Каждое утро на протяжении всех сборов начиналось с преступно бодрого крика чужого тренера на весь их лагерь. Следующее, что слышал Отабек, был полный страдания стон с соседней кровати.

С добрым утром, будущие надежды спорта. Новый день, увы, солнца ещё пока не подвезли, рад встретить вас и напомнить, что до построения осталось не так много времени.

Отабек перевернулся на другой бок, накрылся одеялом и хотел притворится, что тихо умер во сне, но раздавшийся уже в их корпусе зычный бас тренера Леруа тонко намекнул, что хочешь не хочешь, а встать всё-таки придётся.

В общем холле уже собралась сонная кучка людей, зевающих через слово, в центре которой стоял светящийся, как лампочка Ильича, Джей-Джей; возможно даже, что он решил заменить им еще не взошедшее солнце. Отабек подавил моментально возникшее желание развернуться и сделать вид, что он, к примеру, с хоккеистами приехал и заблудился. А потом чуть не стукнул себя по лбу.

Пятнадцатое июля. День рождение Джей-Джея.

Боже, как он мог забыть? Хотя близился экватор сборов, удивительно, как сам Джей-Джей об этом не забыл!

— С добрым утром, Отабек, — крикнул ему тот с улыбкой.

— Доброе, — кивнул в ответ он и сказал как-то неловко: — С днём рождения.

Джей-Джей улыбнулся ещё шире и открыл рот уже, чтобы что-то ответить, но в этот момент объявили выход на построение, и Отабек сбежал от накатившего чувства неловкости, затерявшись среди других людей.

И день, вроде как, даже шёл дальше тихо-мирно и имел все шансы стать одним из многих однотонных дней. Во время построения уже привычно кто-то из взрослых, а может быть, даже не с их спортивной секции, пытался доспать на плече Отабека, на завтраке пытались выклянчить у суровой поварихи дополнительную порцию чая, а на тренировках мысленно, исключительно мысленно, иначе, не дай боже, тренер подумает, что тебе мало, молили пощады. На сборах оба тренера Леруа, как правило, сходили с ума и нещадно драли глотки, гоняя их по катку. Даже под конец, когда у Натали садился голос и в остальное время она сипела и изъяснялась по большей части подобием языка жестов, у неё всё равно находилось немного сил зычно на них орать.

Кажется, это был особый навык у тренеров, как и следить за каждым ребёнком на огромном катке и умудряться их различать. Отабек не знал. Он просто молча и бездумно катал, что ему говорили, обе тренировки. Складывалось ощущение, что ещё немного - и ему будет физически неуютно, если где-то рядом не будет слышен звук рассекаемого коньками льда.

Всё самое интересное началось после обеда.

Внезапно его схватил за локоть сверкающий азартными чертиками в глазах Джей-Джей, которого удавалось почти удачно избегать весь день, шепнул что-то, что Отабек не смог разобрать, и утащил к компании хоккеистов с Лиамом - парень был с их катка и держал странный черный пакет.

— Ну что, пошли? — ухмыльнулся кто-то из хоккеистов.

— Ага, теперь можно, — ответил Джей-Джей и ещё крепче вцепился в руку Отабека, который непонимающе на них смотрел.

И они пошли.

Куда, собственно, они пошли, Отабек понял, когда увидел небольшой лаз в заборе лагеря, и тут же дёрнул сжимающую его руку.

— Ты что удумал? — зашипел он прямо в лицо Джей-Джею. — Смерти от руки тренера захотел?!

— Ой, да не переживай, — глаза у него были абсолютно бесстыжими и всё понимающими, он только губы бантиком не тянул. Джей-Джей определенно знал, зачем и куда они идут. Только вот нахрена ему ещё и Отабек? — Папа ничего нам не сделает.

Отабек красноречиво поднял бровь, отобразив в одном только этом движении всю глубину своих сомнений. Джей-Джей не менее красноречиво закатил глаза.

— Если не хочешь, то можешь не идти, это твоё право, — сказал он и отвернулся, а потом добавил тише и немного нараспев: — Просто признай, что ссыкотно, и сделай вид, будто ты нас не видел, будь добр. Тру-сиш-ка.

Гордость тут же взыграла, приняв сказанное в штыки. Остро захотелось огрызнуться. Отабек замялся, не зная, как лучше поступить и к какому из внутренних голосов прислушаться, а затем прошипел сквозь зубы что-то не совсем приличное на русском и сам потащил возликовавшего Джей-Джея в сторону забора.

Стоит признать, в _подобном_ праздновании чьего-либо дня рождения Отабек никогда не участвовал и участвовать, если честно, больше не хотел. Вильям, Алексис и Натан оказались неплохими ребятами, горящими по хоккею всей душой. Они даже особенно не ржали на тему “пидоров в разноцветных трико” в фигурном катании. А может быть, это всё из-за Лиама, который был выше и выглядел намного старше их всех, хотя, как позже оказалось, ему было только двадцать один.

Отабек предполагал, что они просто несанкционированно выйдут из лагеря, отойду не слишком далеко и разольют бутылку. Но нужную и удобную полянку они нашли только почти в километре или двух от лагеря.

Где-то за спиной было слышно приятное уху журчание воды, возможно, там даже окажется речка, справа было шоссе метрах в трехстах или четырёхстах, по которому изредка проезжали машины.

— Хорошо тут, — сказал Алексис, плюхнувшись на мох под деревом, — приятно.

— Конечно, хорошо, — заржал в ответ Джей-Джей. — Ты сколько, уже час не получал шайбой по башке?

— Три часа, — хмуро ответил он под дружный хохот.

Лиам достал из пакета бутылку пива и разлил по стаканчикам.

— С днюхой, — усмехнулся Натан, отсалютовав пластиковым стаканчиком нежно-розового цвета Джей-Джею, и сделал глоток.

Отабек от алкоголя твёрдо отказался, аргументировав тем, что в Казахстане по закону ему до двадцати одного года пить нельзя.

— Ты в Канаде, — веско сказал Джей-Джей, нахмурив брови.

— А в Канаде, а именно в Квебеке, нельзя до восемнадцати, и? — не отступал от своего он.

— Во зараза прошаренная, — восхищенно присвистнул Вильям. Но открыто напоить они его больше не пытались.

Разговор вначале крутился вокруг единственных, на первый взгляд, совместных тем: льда и сборов. Тренер, который подрабатывает будильником у всего лагеря, оказывается, тренирует старшую группу хоккеистов, чей корпус стоит совсем рядом от корпуса Отабека и Джей-Джея, и в таком темпе, поговаривают, может работать всё лето, но верить или нет, никто не знает.

— А помните тренера Рой? — внезапно сказал Натан, отпивая вроде уже из третьего стакана. — Ну, ту, что мелочь мучает? Рыыыжая такая, вредная. Кароч, я когда был у неё, такая ржачная история случилась. В то лето сюда двое студентов приезжали, пацан и девка, на подработку. Детей им не доверили, и хорошо, так, то в столовке помогали, то ещё где. И пацан этот на Рой заглядывался и всё полапать лез.

— Погоди, погоди, — перебил его Алексис со скепсисом. — Ей же тогда около сорокета должно было быть.

— Ага, — заржал тот. — Ей и было, она пальцем у виска крутила и лапти грозила оторвать. Но самое забавное, что девка её взглядом прожигала просто каждый раз. А потом Рой их трахающихся чуть ли не глазах у всех поймала.

Отабек, никак не ожидавший подобного развития событий, поперхнулся воздухом. Лиам заботливо протянул свой стакан, и тот, благодарно кивнув, отпил.

Что-то, слишком крепкое для его неполных пятнадцати лет, продрало горло до навернувшихся на глаза слез. Отабек согнулся пополам и закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть. Абсолютно спокойный Лиам молча вытащил из его дрожащих пальцев стакан, опрокинул остатки содержимого одним махом и начал всё также заботливо поглаживать по спине приходящего в себя Отабека.

— Крику былооо, — продолжил Натан, засмеявшись от воспоминаний. — Конспирация у них, прикиньте, такая была. Я правда думал, что Рой их там повесит обоих. Зуб даю.

— Да нахера нам твой зуб, у тебя их и так мало осталось, — хрюкнул уже пьяный Вильям, упав с пенька, но продолжая хохотать.

А потом они пошли в сторону, откуда шумела вода. Там действительно оказалась река. А ещё оказалось, что Лиам уже давно того, потому что он дошел до середины, невозмутимо предупредил их, что не умеет плавать, и упал в воду. Вытаскивал его хохочущий до слез Алексис. Отабек тоже порывался, но мозг очень странно колыхался в черепной коробке, как бы не расплескать случайно. Фигуристам, конечно голова была не всегда нужна, но как же он Джей-Джея без мозгов разгадает?..

Джей-Джей, кстати, уже посапывал под деревцем. Поза, в которой его нашёл Отабек, что-то напоминала, оно вертелось на языке, пощекотало нёбо и свалило в туман. Он приложил руку к голове, вздохнул и споткнулся об Джей-Джея.

— Знаешь, — сказал ему тот совершенно счастливым и вовсе не сонным голосом. Темно-серые глаза забавно блестели. — А я би.

Джей-Джей захихикал. Отабек пожал плечами, замер и дождался, когда мир перестанет качаться.

— _Пидор_ значит, — сказал он на русском и продолжил на английском. — Поздравляю.

Джей-Джей снова захихикал и протянул Отабеку стакан. Он понюхал содержимое, сморщил нос и выпил двумя глотками. Привкус спирта остался на языке, Отабек опять закашлял, а с миром начало твориться совсем что-то непонятное.

— Ты такой прикольный, — мечтательно выдохнул Джей-Джей, перейдя на французский и растягивая слова, а потом резко подскочил, осененный идеей. — Пошли к остальным! 

— Пошли, — кивнул Отабек. Почему бы и нет? В голове было так приятно пусто и не пусто одновременно… и картинка так весело двигалась, совсем как по телевизору, когда режиссёр не может решить, с какой стороны сцена смотрится выигрышнее и пихает весь отснятый с разных точек материал.

Дальше Отабек весьма смутно запомнил, как они что-то кидали через трассу в соревновании “кто дальше кинет” и как потом убивался Вильям, когда эту вещь переехала машина.

Потом вроде бы они прыгали в какие-то кусты прикольной формы, но это совсем не точно.

Возвращались Джей-Джей с Отабеком уже за полночь, цепляясь друг за друга. Джей-Джей постоянно хихикал, а Отабек залипал на то, как причудливо движется мир. Где были все остальные, как-то уже потеряло значение.

— Слушай, — внезапно остановил его именинник, чуть не сев на шпагат от такой резкой остановки. Сесть-то он него он сядет, но вот сможет ли встать без посторонней помощи, тот ещё вопрос. — А давай дружить? Я шикарный, ты тоже вроде ничё так. Мы будем шикарными бро-бро!

И он снова захихикал. Отабек что-то ответил, и Джей-Джей расцвёл.

Поднял его утром злой до чертиков тренер Леруа, над ним только молнии не сверкали. Отабек почему-то не мог сказать, как он оказался в своей кровати и почему так плохо.

— С добрым утром, красавица, — произнес тренер, и голова затрещала по швам и начала разваливаться на куски. Отабек застонал и даже проверил её руками, но нет - целая, на месте. — Я уже всё знаю.

Ни на одну из четырех тренировок в тот день ни Джей-Джей, у которого синяки под глазами напоминали цветом чертов космос, ни Лиам, ни сам Отабек так и не попали, всё наматывая и наматывая круги вокруг лагеря, пока не упали замертво с клятвенными обещаниями, что всё поняли и больше никогда, честное слово, тренер Леруа, никогда больше так делать не будут.

Что случилось с хоккеистами-собутыльниками, из корпуса которых крик стоял до обеда, знать не горел желанием никто.

Отабек с похмелья ненавидел всех и матерился на русском, чтобы не влетело ещё и за это. От всей души ненавидел.

~~~

Поездку в Казахстан Отабек воспринимал как манну небесную и трепетно ждал, едва не отсчитывая дни до отлета. Ему до дрожи в руках и дергающегося глаза нужна была передышка и эта поездка подальше от Канады и Квебека в частности. И от Джей-Джея. В особенности от Джей-Джея.

В груди все еще ворочалась клубком злость на самого себя за то, что повёлся, но больше на Джей-Джея за то, что тот вообще додумался до той выходки на сборах, после которой им влетело от обоих тренеров, и потащил именно его с собой.

Отабек, в который раз, стоило ему только вспомнить об этом, раздраженно вздохнул, сидевшая рядом Аяна вопросительно обернулась, но тот лишь покачал головой.

— Ничего серьёзного, правда, — уверил он ее.

И Аяна опять натянула наушники, утыкаясь обратно в ноутбук. На экране мелькали кадры какого-то фильма, кажется, одного из многочисленных детективов, где убийца — дворецкий, Отабек в этом не слишком разбирался, поэтому на скорее вежливое предложение присоединиться ответил таким же вежливым отказом.

Он отвернулся обратно к окну, смотря на километры земли под ними, закрыл глаза, попытался заснуть.

Перелёт обещает быть долгим и скучным.

То, что Аяна не чувствует себя в стенах родного дома комфортно, было понятно сразу. Пару раз она по привычке пыталась начать говорить по-английски, тут же себя одергивая под насмешливыми взглядами родственников. Отабеку, признаться честно, тоже потребовалось время, чтобы полностью перестроиться, но в разы меньше, чем ей, из-за чего он чувствовал что-то, похожее на злорадство.

А потом и вовсе стало не до неё. Всё внимание Отабека захватили младшие члены их большой семьи, которые наперебой хвастались, кто чего смог сделать за год разлуки, иногда повторяя то, что Отабек и так знал благодаря созвонам в скайпе. Он выслушивал все с улыбкой, обнимая особо любвеобильную мелочь, трепал по волосам и важно кивал.

За ужином разговор внезапно перешёл на его новых товарищей по льду. 

— Кстати, — оживилась Аяна, — а как у тебя там дела с Джей-Джеем?

Отабек криво улыбнулся, с огромным трудом проглотив ответ “Да пошёл нахуй этот Джей-Джей” — всё-таки материться при маленьких и матери было неудобно и неэстетично, да и воспитание не позволяло — и выдавил:

— Нормально. Не ругаемся, — а про себя ещё вздохнул облегченно, кажется, тренеры Леруа не рассказывали ей об их эпичном способе отметить его день рождения. И не надо. Пусть всё, что было на сборах, останется на сборах, своё наказание он уже получил и не раз. 

Когда речь случайно зашла о замужестве и на Аяну насели с расспросами, не нашла ли она себе случайно парня, а то у них вон какие красавцы по городу ходят, да и вообще пора уже, двадцать пять стукнуло, можно и о детях задуматься, нечего до тридцати тянуть, Отабек спрятал ехидную усмешку в кружке с чаем.

Один-один.

К бабушке он так не зашёл, не посчитав себя достойным. Только обнял тепло на семейной встрече, мимолётно потеревшись носом о ее висок, тихо вздохнул и тут же отпустил. А она и не настаивала.

~~~

— Тебе не кажется, что это даже забавно? — спросил его Джей-Джей, широко ухмыляясь и присаживаясь на лавку рядом, пока Отабек задумчиво рассматривал чехлы для лезвий. Кажется, их скоро надо будет уже менять.

— Ты про что? — Вокруг носились другие фигуристы с тренерами, готовясь к своим выступлениям на соревнованиях.

— Оба занимались у одного тренера, а сейчас формально у другого, да и оба последний год в юниорах. Того гляди вместе и на соревнованиях во взрослой лиге на пьедестал взойдем, хех.

Отабек фыркнул. Больше они не говорили, сидя в почти уютной тишине, пока их не прервала появившаяся неизвестно откуда Аяна.

— Привет, привет, ребятки, — улыбнулась она, потрепав их по волосам, залитыми лаком. Отабек еле подавил порыв отшатнуться, а вот Джей-Джей совершенно точно подобного не ожидал и сейчас сидел и глупо хлопал ресницами.

— А ты чего пришла? — спросил Отабек, внутренне предчувствую, что ответ ему не особо придется по душе.

— Да так, — она неопределенно махнула рукой, улыбка стала чуть кривой и неловкой. — Думала, что ты уже во взрослую переходишь, а оказалось, что еще нет, вот я и подумала, почему б не сходить на последние — это ведь точно последние? — подростковые соревнования любимого племянника.

Она засмеялась, а Отабек испытал мучительное чувство стыда перед всеми, кто хоть слово уловил из ее речи, особенно перед Джей-Джеем. Остро захотелось сделать вид, что он ее не знает и вообще, обозналась девушка, с кем не бывает, но позволить себе этого он не мог.

— Да, последний год в юниорах, — кивнул он и указал в сторону выхода к арене. — Там, кстати, тренер Леруа стоит, думаю, он будет не против с тобой поговорить.

— Оке, спасибо, — Аяна улыбнулась, еще раз постаралась потрепать их причёски, убив все старания почти на корню. Упорхнула в указанную сторону, крикнув напоследок:

— Удачи вам, ребята!

Воцарилось неловкое молчание. Отабек всё же спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— А… — открыл было рот Джей-Джей, но его тут же перебил Отабек, выдохнув свистящее:

— Умоляю, ни слова больше.

— Да не, чувак, я только хотел сказать, что искренне тебе сочувствую, — он потянул выбившуюся прядку из некогда идеально уложенных волос. — Принести лак?

Отабек усмехнулся, убрал руки от лица, кивнул.

— Буду премного благодарен.

Выложиться по полной на льду под ободряющие крики Аяны посреди проката программы не смогли оба, чем заработали крайне недовольный взгляд тренера. Но ни Джей-Джей, ни Отабек так ничего толком и не сказали, перебрасываясь понимающими взглядами.

~~~

Отабек ещё раз перерыл всю сумку, но чехлы для лезвий как сквозь землю провалились. Он задумчиво посмотрел на коньки, которые забрал от мастера, сделавшему ему заточку, только вчера.

— Ну нахер, — сказал он почти с болью в голосе, представив, как убьёт рёбра непременно именно этим одним своим походом до катка, и перевернул спортивную сумку вверх дном, с грохотом высыпая все содержимое на лавку.

— Хэй, Отабек, ты чё копаешься? — в проеме раздевалки показалась голова Николаса.

— Да так, — буркнул он. — Кажется, чехлы забыл.

Николас присвистнул сочувствующе:

— Ну ты, конечно, даёшь, — он обернулся и закричал куда-то в сторону катка. — Эй, Джей-Джей! Тут чехлы забыли, тащи запаску!

— А чего я-то сразу? — послышался крик в ответ.

— А кто, если не ты, а? — ответил Ник с задором и обернулся к Отабеку, зайдя полностью в раздевалку. — Не парься, ща достанем тебе чехлы, не угробишь ничего.

— Я вам не магазин спорттоваров, между прочим, — недовольно заметил возникший в дверях Джей-Джей и тоже присвистнул. — О боже, я дожил до этого знаменательного момента, когда Отабек что-то забыл?

Отабек закатил глаза, Николас опять заржал.

— Просто, пожалуйста, принеси запасные чехлы.

— Une minute, — мурлыкнул он, роясь в своей сумке, и протянул новенькие черные чехлы. — На.

Отабек благодарно кивнул, взяв их, и натянул на лезвия, сразу внутренне успокоившись.

— Хотел, конечно, себе оставить, но можешь не возвращать, паникер ты наш. Я в старых ещё могу походить.

— Я и говорю: кто, если не ты, — хмыкнул Ник и хлопнул в ладони, пародируя тренера, но придурошный вид всё портил. — А теперь бегом на тренировку, нам и так сейчас влетит!

В голове Отабека промелькнула предательская мысль, что возможно, Джей-Джей и не такой засранец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *автор в горах, инета нет, электричества нет, горячей воды нет, но есть горы, шансон по радио говорит Майкоп и чувство счастья от того, что ты словно дома*


	4. Chapitre 4. Soutien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Soutien** [sutjɛ̃] _m_ **1.** опора; подпорка; **2.** поддержка; **3.** опора; il est mon seul ~ он моя единственная опора.

~~~

Изабелла Янг перевелась к ним в школу во второй половине года и попала в класс Отабека.

У неё были длинные, слегка вьющиеся волосы превосходного каштанового цвета. Иногда она оставляла их распущёнными, элегантным движением убирая пряди за спину, но чаще собирала в высокий хвост, и большие завитки на концах достигали талии. Безумно выразительные глаза красивого голубого цвета напоминали спокойные волны океана, самые-самые прекрасные на свете. Длинные ресницы двигались, словно крылья бабочек, когда она моргала. Добрая улыбка, будто она всё знала и всё принимала, будто ей можно было доверить любую тайну, она бы ее сохранила и сделала бы всё, чтобы помочь. А ее мягкий акцент, когда она говорила на французском, изредка неловко сбиваясь на английский, можно было слушать часами.

Отабек смотрел на всё это с долей скепсиса, слушал эти бесконечные эпитеты и сравнения и не мог понять, какого черта вообще происходит вокруг.

Выглянул на улицу, прищурился и пробормотал едва слышно:

_— До марта же вроде как ещё далеко._

Изабелла сидела с ним за одной партой, чему завидовал почти весь класс, разбиралась в фигурном катании и смутилась, когда узнала в своем не слишком многословном соседе выдающегося среди юниоров фигуриста. А еще у нее был аккуратный почерк. Собственно, это все, что о ней мог сказать Отабек своим жадным до мелочей одноклассникам и не только.

— Вот что ты за человек-то такой, а? — с непередаваемо наигранным страданием спросил Отабека парень, кажется, из параллельного класса и положил голову на скрещенные на парте руки. Плечи его преувеличенно сильно тряслись, передавая всю глубину горя.

— Какой? — без особого интереса поинтересовался Отабек, такие походы к нему за кусочком информации о не совсем уж и таинственной — подойди и спроси, она стоит рядом — красавицей уже перестали казаться забавными.

— Холодный и бессердечный! — воскликнул тот, резко поднимая абсолютно сухое лицо и обвинительно тыкая пальцем ему в грудь.

Отабек одной только слегка поднятой бровью смог донести до них, что подобное заявление по достоинству им оценено не было.

— Хэй, Отабек! — окликнул его Джей-Джей.

— Извини, — кивнул Отабек Изабелле, с которой разговаривал до этого, и обернулся к нему. — Привет, Джей-Джей, что-то случилось?

— А я что, не могу придти к тебе просто так? — фыркнул он. — Но вообще, да. Тренировка сегодня переносится на час позже, учти.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

— Если увидишь кого из наших, предупреди, а, — Джей-Джей почесал затылок. — А то неудобно одному всех бегать и искать. А то припрутся, а я потом виноват буду, знаю я вас.

— А кто, если не ты? — хмыкнул Отабек.

— Да, да, конечно, — он закатил глаза и улыбнулся, дружески стукнув кулаком по плечу. — Всё, я убежал, бывай.

— Ага, увидимся, — тот махнул на прощание рукой и обернулся к молчаливо стоящей Изабелле. — Ещё раз изви… ни.

Он запнулся на последнем слове, с недоумением глядя на девушку. Вид у той был такой, будто она увидела своего Бога и сейчас откинет коньки от переизбытка чувств. Широко раскрытые глаза были переполнены восхищением и обожанием, руки мелко тряслись, казалось, что вот-вот - и ноги у неё подкосятся, и она упадет на пол.

— Это ведь был он, да? — она подняла на него шальной взгляд. — Жан-Жак Леруа, да?

Он несмело кивнул, та прижала ладони ко рту и тихонько запищала.

«Больной фанат», — тут же всплыло определение в голове Отабека. В душе зародилось необъяснимое чувство жалости и сочувствия к Джей-Джею, который фанатов, конечно, любил, но больше на расстоянии вытянутой руки или за бортиком катка.

А потом представил, что будет, если крутящиеся вокруг Изабеллы Амуры зацепят и Джей-Джея, и вздрогнул.

— Весело живём, — хмыкнул едва слышно Отабек.

~~~

— Как я люблю конец сезона, кто б знал, а, — простонал Логан, лениво растекаясь по бортику катка.

— Ты это каждый год говоришь, — фыркнули на другом конце катка.

— Потому что вы каждый год не можете прочувствовать всю глубину моей любви! — сказал он с видом, будто искренне сочувствовал остальным из-за этого.

— Мне больше начало нравится, — хмыкнул Отабек, подъехав к нему.

— Ты чёртов трудоголик, ты не считаешься, — махнул на него Логан. — Вообще не понимаю, чем тебе нравится эта беготня с репортерами, спонсорами, суета с попыткой срочно накатать программы до приличного уровня и стоны: «О боже, нет, я ещё не готов, я ещё так молод, за что?!» на весь каток.

— А может он в душе садист-будда? — предположил Джей-Джей, внезапно возникший за их спинами вместе с Ником, в руках они держали несколько банок газировки. — Сам дзен познал, а нашими страданиями наслаждается.

— Конечно, а ты как думал, — серьезно кивнул Отабек. — И программы у меня сами ставятся, и вообще магия вне Хогвартса, а сюда прихожу только на вас посмотреть.

— А вот теперь я действительно напрягся, — заржал Ник и протянул им по банке. — Держите, деньги на бочку после трени.

— Да, да, спасиб, — Логан шустро схватил газировку, ловко открыл со знанием профессионала, сделал большой глоток и застонал. — Боже, я мечтал об этом.

— Как мало людям для счастья надо, — хмыкнул Джей-Джей, открывая свою. — Блядь.

Он инстинктивно отодвинул от себя банку, накрыв рукой, и беспомощно наблюдал за тем, как вспенившийся лимонада заливает лед. Они вчетвером смотрели на пятна на его спортивных штанах, на лужи на полу, бортике и льду. Газировка продолжала капать.

— Алан нас прибьёт, — сказал Ник. Отабек кивнул, тренер Леруа ещё бы простил им газировку - конец сезона всё-таки, можно расслабиться немного, но не это.

Кто-то, проезжая мимо, оценил степень бедствия и сочувствующе присвистнул.

А потом Логан заразительно заржал как конь.

— Тише, ты придурок! — шипел Джей-Джей, всё также вытянув руки.

— Ой, не могу, — тот уже бил кулаком по бортику и задыхался, рядом сложился от смеха Ник, даже Отабек кусал губы, прижимал руку ко рту и мелко трясся. — Боже, ты бы видел свою рожу. Не могууу!

— Идиоты, — возвел глаза к потолку. — Хотя бы салфетку мне какую принесите, а. А то я ж, добрая душа, и обнять могу от переизбытка чувств.

— Но-но! Попрошу без угроз! — поднялся обратно на ноги Ник. — Сейчас принесу.

Когда он скрылся в раздевалке, послышался грозный крик тренера Леруа:

— Это ещё что такое, Жан-Жак?!

Отабек с Логаном замерли, посмотрели друг на друга, поставили свои банки на бортик подальше от Джей-Джея.

— Удачи, — прошептал одними губами Отабек ему. И оба отъехали как можно дальше от бортика, очень правдоподобно делая вид, что только тренировкой и занимались. Тот выпучил глаза, не веря в такую подставу.

— Вот какого всегда я?!

В раздевалке опять заржал Ник.

~~~

Если быть совсем честным, то Отабека соцсети и мессенджеры никогда особо и не интересовали. Он переписывался с родственниками и друзьями из СНГ в ВК, завёл из-за настоятельным советов тренеров твиттер, но почти ничего туда не писал.

А потом Джей-Джей зарегистрировался в тамблере. Ну, потому что все так делают, да и там прикольно.

И начался маленький, локальный Ад специально для Отабека.

— Читал мой новый пост?

— Смотри, ещё один реблог!

— А почему лайк не поставил?

— Ты так и не скинул ссылку на свой блог!

Джей-Джей брал крепость измором, не давая проходу со своим тамблером и, как подозревал бы Отабек, сам бы ему скачал приложение на телефон, да ещё и б и зарегистрировал, не стой у него на телефоне системным языком русский. «Интуитивный интерфейс» у Джей-Джей заканчивался на латинице.

И как-то это всё пришло к тому, что Отабек в третьем часу ночи сидел и с интересом читал блог какой-то девушки, рассказывающей о своем становлении на жизненном пути лесбиянки, стараясь не думать, сколько смог бы проспать, если бы сейчас отложил телефон и заснул, и зачем он вообще это делает, если эта информация ему вряд ли в жизни пригодится. Больше всего ему нравились посты, где она писала своё мнение о фильмах, книгах или актёрах.

«Интересно, а про фигуристов что-нибудь пишут?» — подумал он и укусил палец. Про себя читать хотелось не особо, но вот про возможных соперников почему бы и нет. Еще недолго взвесил за и против и, сдавшись собственному любопытству, вбил в поисковую строку «figure skating».

В первом же посте, что было совсем не удивительно, было целых восемь гифок с соревнований, где Виктор Никифоров побил мировой и установил свой личный рекорд идеальным прокатом короткой программы на прошедшем Чемпионате мира. Отабек завистливо и немножечко восхищенно вздохнул и пролистнул ленту ниже.

Парники, опять парники, несколько девушек-одиночниц, еще Никифоров, тот самый Плисецкий, какой-то парень-одиночник…

Так. Стоп. Плисецкий.

Отабек отложил телефон в растерянных чувствах.

Он знал, что Юрий делает большие успехи, но все еще старался не смотреть его выступления, да и вообще как можно меньше пересекаться на соревнованиях. В груди ворочались остатки уязвленной гордости, старательно прикрытые, конечно, логическими доводами, что пацан, собственно, был прав по всем пунктам, но давняя детская обида все равно находила брешь.

Он вздохнул и напомнил себе, что прошло уже почти три года. И вообще, он переходит во взрослую категорию, они не пересекутся года четыре, если повезёт.

Взял в руки телефон и ткнул пальцем на первую гифку.

И замер в восхищении. Отабек видел еще тогда, что гибкостью парня природа точно не обделила, вращение в бильмане он точно фигачить будет за милую душу, но тот, оказывается, и к прыжкам обладал не слабыми такими способностями. И совершенно точно метил на место Никифорова, благо, что занимались они вроде у одного и того же тренера.

Лицо Плисецкого, который стоял на пьедестале, было настолько одухотворенным и решительным, что Отабек непроизвольно вздрогнул. Любовь и гордость за свою страну так четко читались в зеленых глазах, что стало иррационально страшно за всех остальных.

«Я знаю для чего катаюсь», — безмолвно говорил Юрий, прыгая и входя в позицию для сложного вращения.

«Я знаю, за что я катаюсь», — беззвучно кричал Юрий, чисто приземляя тройной лутц.

«А ты?» — молча спрашивал Юрий, держа медаль и смотря прямо в объектив камеры.

— Я не знаю, — прошептал Отабек. — Я не знаю…

В школе Изабелла смотрела на него очень взволнованно и обеспокоенно.

— Все хорошо? — решилась спросить она на предпоследнем уроке.

Отабек попытался улыбнуться, но чудовищный недосып выжрал все силы, поэтому получилась лишь слабая тень улыбки.

— Нормально.

Больше она его не трогала до конца дня, но тетрадку держала так, чтобы ему было видно написанное.

Появлению на тренировке Изабеллы Отабек, если честно, не сильно-то и удивился. Это было даже как-то… ожидаемо. Джей-Джей, конечно, всеми силами старался делать вид, что не замечает ее фанатичных взглядов, но настолько откровенно игнорить ее не позволяло воспитание. Девчонкой она была неплохой, даже несмотря на такой досадный минус.

А еще увлеченность Изабеллы фигурным катанием привела к тому, что она вступила в официальный фанклуб Джей-Джея, «девочек Джей-Джея», и очаровала весь тренерский штаб Леруа, что прибавило ей пару плюсов и дало шанс попасть к ним сюда на каток в качестве некого представителя связи между фигуристами и фанатами.

— Привет, — Отабек махнул ей рукой, та, счастливая до невозможности, широко улыбнулась ему в ответ в ответ, когда он почти тут же скрылся в раздевалке. Переодевшись, он вернулся и сел на скамейку рядом с ней, снимая блокираторы. — Не уверен, что тебе понравится эта тренировка, у нас сейчас все достаточно сумбурно.

— Я понимаю, — она закивала головой и улыбнулась так радостно и светло. — Я буду рада, даже если вы вдруг начнете фонарики делать все время.

Отабек усмехнулся и вышел на лед.

Тренер их особо даже и не гонял, но вот парни старались выложиться на все сто и произвести впечатление перед красивой девочкой.

— Позеры, — фыркнул Джей-Джей, стоя у бортика.

— Не то слово, — кивнул Отабек и отпил воды из бутылки.

После тренировки Изабелла внезапно обратилась к Отабеку, пока тот надевал чехлы.

— Не уверена даже как сформулировать мысль, но твоё катание оно такое…

— Деревянное, я знаю, — хмыкнул тот. Негибкие от природы связки плоховато слушались, несмотря на часы проведённые в тренировочном зале на коврике для йоги, и всё ещё не хотели тянуться как положено.

— Нет, нет, я не это имела в виду! Оно такое… мужественное, наверное, — сказала она с вопросительной интонацией и смутилась. — Смотришь и ощущаешь потаенную силу и как будто чувствуешь себя в безопасности, я не знаю. В Казахстане есть горы?

— Да, и они прекрасны, — хмыкнул он. Такое ему говорили впервые, было приятно и немного неловко.

— Ты похож на воина и горы, — она смущенно рассмеялась, когда Отабек вопросительно поднял бровь. — Герой Казахстана, за чьими плечами ощущается вся сила и мощь родной страны! Прости, пожалуйста, это странно звучит.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся он и улыбнулся тепло-тепло. — Спасибо за идею.

Темой его дебютного сезона во взрослой лиге была мужественность и война. Тренер Леруа был в восторге.

~~~

На экране телефона виднелась фотография, на которой Джей-Джей с оскалом обнимал за шею ошарашенного Отабека с выпученными глазами. Нечеткая, со смазанными краями, тенью пальца в углу и прочими прелестями неожиданных фоток. И именно на неё сейчас Джей-Джей накладывал фильтры для инстаграма.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь, что у тебя всё в порядке с головой, — честно сказал Отабек, глядя на Джей-Джея.

— Ой да ладно, не будь букой, это всего лишь совместное фото!

— Самое неудачное совместное фото в моей жизни, которое ты прямо сейчас выкладываешь в интернет, да.

— Вот почему ты такой зануда, а, — вздохнул устало Джей-Джей. — Окей, давай перефоткаемся.

Он позвал какого-то парня и вручил ему телефон.

— Кстати, я тут такую штуку придумал, тебе понравится! — улыбнулся Джей-Джей, внезапно навалившись на него со спины и сделав странный пас руками, уткнувшись указательным пальцем в его щёку.

— Мне уже не нравится… — попытался отмазаться Отабек, но ему заорали прямо в ухо, едва не оставив глухим:

— Улыбнись, ибо сейчас пришло время для Джей-Джей стайл! — он широко улыбнулся, послышался щелчок камеры.

— Нахера я это делаю? — Отабек возвел глаза к небу, опять щелчок.

— Потому что мы друзья? — невинно спросил Джей-Джей ему на ухо, не переставая улыбаться.

— Что? — щелчок.

— Что?

Отабек бросил быстрый взгляд на парня, который опять собирался сделать фотографию. В голове моментально возникла идея.

Отабек показательно лизнул палец Джей-Джея.

Щелчок.

Наступила тишина.

— Вот держите, — неуверенно протянул телефон парень под рассеянное «ага, спасибо» Джей-Джея и поспешил по своим делам, кажется, хихикая в кулак.

— Это что сейчас было? — непонимающе спросил Джей-Джей, переводя взгляд на снимок, Отабека и обратно.

— А что? — спокойно приподнял бровь Отабек.

Вечером Отабек увидел это офигевшее от жизни выражения лица Джей-Джея на его странице в инсте и долго не мог успокоиться. На хэштег #лучшиедрузья он только фыркнул.

~~~

«Это точно ничем хорошим не кончится.»

Именно так бы охарактеризовал происходящее вокруг безобразие Отабек, если бы его, конечно, кто-нибудь спросил. Но его не спрашивали. Спросили только Аяну, можно ли забрать его, Отабека, на весь день в другой город в его законный выходной, чтобы лично поприсутствовать и поболеть за Сборную Канады по хоккею с шайбой, а то он в Канаде уже скоро третий год как и ни разу не бывал участвовал в типичном для канадцев активном отдыхе, ай-яй-яй.

Поэтому сейчас он сидел между Джей-Джеем по правую руку и его братом Джонатоном и сестрой Леа по левую на заднем сидении машины, за рулем которой сидел спорящий с женой тренер Леруа. И неотрывно смотрел в окно, заткнув уши наушниками.

Джей-Джей спал, привалившись к нему всем телом и посапывал куда-то в шею, щекоча теплым дыханием. Музыка в наушниках играла тихая и спокойная, она настраивала на умиротворённый лад и почти заглушала глухое раздражение от осознания того, что его везут чёрт знает куда. А ещё почему-то хотелось положить свою голову на голову Джей-Джея и зарыться носом в черные пряди, за что было немного даже стыдно перед самим собой.

— А я тебе говорила, что повернуть там надо было направо! — ворчала на мужа Леруа, держа в руках открытую карту в телефоне. Отабеку вроде и хотелось бы, чтобы они, как раньше его родители, ориентировались по бумажной карте формата так А1, постоянно путая как её держать, но вроде к таким приключениям, как потеряться, он был не готов, и признавал, что навигация в телефоне получше соображает на местности, чем все они вместе.

— А навигатор сказал повернуть налево. Жираф большой, ему видней, дорогая! И не потерялись мы, не переживай, Господи, видишь, там указатель?

Отабек прекрасно слышал каждое их слово и улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. От подобных перебранок становилось даже теплее на душе. Рядом завозилась Леа, потерла глаза кулачком, недовольно зыркнула на родителей и пристроилась совсем под бок Отабеку, обвив талию руками. Тот отвлекся от вида за окном и ласково погладил её по спине.

Ехать им до нужного города было около двух часов.

Ледовая арена ликовала, кричала и болела за свою команду как могла. Отабек даже растерялся в начале, не привыкший к такому, смотрел на перемещения хоккеистов на льду и от всей души благодарил родню, что отдали его именно в фигурное катание, а не сюда. В правилах он разбирался очень и очень слабо, мог отличить только вратаря от других, потому что он, собственно, и не отходил далеко от этих самых ворот.

Кто-то кому-то забил шайбу, и Джей-Джей на пару с отцом заорали во всю мощь лёгких, отчего Отабек дёрнулся в желании закрыть уши. Да даже Леа, которая в начале была так же равнодушна, как и он, от избытка чувств начала подпрыгивать на сидении.

Надо что-то сделать, кажется, канадцы забили, — пронеслось у него в голове, и он неловко захлопал в ладоши.

Господи, он так тупо себя давно не чувствовал, даже когда Аяна активно намекала, что жизнь одним лишь фигурным катанием не ограничивается, а скоро уже «сладкое» (Отабека мысленно передёрнуло) шестнадцатилетие, пора любви.

— Шикарно он шайбу забил, да? — обернулся к нему Джей-Джей, блестя маниакальными глазами.

— Угу, — пробормотал Отабек. Признаваться, что он не понимал всей шикарности, как-то не очень хотелось.

— Что-то ты какой-то равнодушный, — фыркнул тот, подняв бровь.

Отабек пожал плечом.

— Не фанат.

— Зря, — цокнул языком Джей-Джей и потряс пальцем перед чужим носом. Отабек смотрел на этот палец и сам не мог сказать точно, какие ассоциации у него возникли в мозге. — Ты сколько уже тут, приобщайся. Нельзя быть в Канаде и не любить хоккей. Ну или хотя б поддержи и попробуй принять увлечение наших знакомых хоккеистов.

И отвернулся, больше ничего не сказав.

Отабек постарался сфокусироваться на игре, но сознание за происходящее почти не цеплялось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *всё ещё горы*


End file.
